


妈妈  上

by Pporomakta



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pporomakta/pseuds/Pporomakta
Summary: 狗血bug多不合理年龄差7，大概14x21 18x25 19x26这样推移第一人称豆





	妈妈  上

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血bug多不合理  
> 年龄差7，大概14x21 18x25 19x26这样推移  
> 第一人称豆

1  
在我最狼狈的时刻，我被一个疯子捡到了。

也许在这个世上，我的父母是存在的，但我现今的处境，确实可谓是个孤儿。没有梦想，没有未来，每天睁开眼，满脑子都是今天该怎样填饱肚子。好像我的人生的全部就是在为解决这个问题而奔波，不，应该说是，厮杀。

这是不知道第多少次被同街区的可怜人们所拦截住了。我称他们为可怜人，因为我们都在为生存所困，假如能含着金汤勺出生，谁又想恶事做绝依旧可能吃了上顿没下顿的呢。不说金汤勺、银汤勺，哪怕连个不锈钢的汤勺都好啊，可我们中的大部分，连有个汤勺的机会都没有，呱呱落地，被人遗弃。

不过他们比我好一点，他们有同伴，有同伴就有照应，有路子能站队。就算只是小杂鱼，也能稍微依靠一些帮派团体的势力。有事上阵流点血，平时就是自己人。

说到帮派，这条街算得上是这个城市最乱的地方了。大都市的下水沟，多适合老鼠的生存，而这些只需丁点好处便能使唤着去冲锋陷阵挥洒热血的老鼠，便是给黑帮撑场子做事背锅，不用白不用的，最好的资源。所以，这条街，肮脏却维持着某种意外默契的和谐秩序，容纳着这个城市的污垢，成为了无处可去之人的庇护所。

而我初来乍到，既没摸清这的规矩也无人指引，自然就被排外了。毕竟能给孩子们活儿干的地本只有这么多，还要给外人分一杯羹，他们能待见我吗。

被压在地上踢的时候，我蜷缩着，护着脑袋，安慰自己没关系没关系，就当马杀鸡了，街头推拿店按摩可贵了呢，这不要钱的，力气重点就重点了吧。

只是，这还是有点太痛了。"嘶——"  
要是放平时，我还是能和他们打打的，不过大概他们也是知道我的厉害了。两三个人占不了便宜，这倒好，直接叫上了六个人，十几只脚在我身上碾过。也没轻重的，就是往死里踩。意识模糊的时候，我还在想:

妈的，我晚上要是没去大排档洗盘子，老板会不会以后不让我干了？

2  
我是被痛醒来的。五脏六腑好像都不是我的了，急切叫嚣着想被我吐出来就好。浑身涨痛，活生生地还像有人在往我身上抡拳头一样。我费力地睁开眼，然后看见了天使。

难怪我隐约觉得躺着的地方好像是床，原来是已经死了啊。打惯了地铺的我颇为怀念地费力用指头往床垫蹭了蹭。

可是为什么死了还会这么痛？

"感觉怎么样？"天使说话了，天使的声音真好听。

我挺想说还不错的，可实在说不出口，一张嘴痛苦的呻吟就会跑出来，把我的虚弱难堪摊放在他人面前。

天使偏着脑袋朝我凑近，温柔的眉眼是忧虑的形状，颦成一团。我不禁沉沦于这张漂亮的脸。肉体在炼狱中受罪，精神在天堂接受美貌的圣光照拂，就是我此刻的真实写照。

然而我没想到的是，这天堂也是会劈雷的。

"宝宝不痛，妈妈呼呼，痛痛飞飞。"

"......？"这个天使好像脑子不太好使的亚子。

我迅速往下瞥了瞥，确认这的确是一副除了过于瘦小外都很正常的十四五岁男孩的身体。不存在轮回转世效率太高，我已是婴儿身，开始崭新的一生的情况。

"宝宝，怎么了？怎么这样看着妈妈？"

靠，遇见个疯子了。

3  
我是被暴力镇压的。

只要我一否认他的说法，他就一脸受伤地看着我，眼睛好像一碰就会流泪一样。颜狗如我，这怎么扛得住。

正面狠不下心，我就只得想办法偷偷溜走。可是这个疯子，生了一身怪力，我在他面前跟个小鸡崽似的。

疯子天天背着我去附近小诊所看伤换药的，大门一出，就不撒手，一口气爬五楼，气都不带喘的。说实话，就这嘘寒问暖的程度，我是真信了都是源于母爱。哎，果然是个疯子。

回到家更是没机会走。当然疯子没什么心眼，压根就没有需要盯着我的意识，可能在他的世界里我们就是母子吧，怎么会有母亲需要时刻提防着孩子的逃离呢。

可是疯子的监护人可不好糊弄。说到所谓的监护人，我也是前几天才弄明白，原来疯子也是被人给捡回来的。这家人都很喜欢在街上捡人的吗？最绝的是，自己寄人篱下还捡人回来，疯子的心是有多大。没被扔出去，真的是刘时茂人太好了。

我看着疯子坐在小板凳上择菜，修得整整齐齐的指甲透着健康的粉红色，认真的小脑袋朝着我露出头顶的小发旋，整个人都透露着乖巧。  
偶尔想到什么，还会兴冲冲地亮着眼睛跟我搭话，诸如"今天吃鳕鱼炖豆腐好不好？"之类的。天啊，他这样看起来更可爱了。

或许留下来也不失为一个绝佳的选择。我也会拥有家人......吗？

"宝宝你说，如果我做得不好吃的话，时茂哥会不会带我们出去吃烤肉？"

收回前言，还是先让他把这些腻人的叫法纠过来再说吧。

"我跟你商量件事。"

"不~行~噢~你真的是我儿子~你看我都知道你想跟我说什么~"他得意极了，一副等表扬的样子，微微左右晃悠着脖子。

不对哦，猜错了，母子关系我已经放弃挣扎。只是想确认下称呼吧，不要儿子，也不要宝宝，就叫旻浩。可是看着他兴致勃勃的嘚瑟样，突然觉得，不重要了，你说什么就是什么。

"我又不傻的~"嗯，行，你不傻，只是有点脱线。

我已经深刻认识到纠正称呼的任务之重大，前路之渺茫。

但有人说话真好，有人在乎真好，不是吗？我决定留下来。

4  
然而这件事比我想象得简单多了，因为我发现金秦禹真的很爱和人打赌。

他有多能闹腾呢。看个电视都不安分，非要拽着我猜多少号台画面显示的人数最多。蹲家门口喂个流浪猫也要把我拉出来，问我哪只是公的哪只是母的。为了验证答案更是能丧心病狂地捧着猫猫们的屁股瞅。一边被他逗笑，一边还能通过赌约偶尔撞见正确答案成功改掉一项称呼。

我的人生居然还有这么顺利的时刻，这都不像我了。

"早上好，秦禹。"

"好~"明明睡相不错，发型还算正常的，硬是伸手抚了抚额头，把自己捋成了一头乱毛。我真是服了他了。我看着我的小呆毛眯着眼睛歪歪扭扭地走到水池前，打了个哈欠，感觉自己也困了。

果然还是能光明正大的叫他的名字爽，心情真好啊，是因为每念一次，连嘴唇都会被发音牵引着变成微笑的形状吗？

5  
这是我为时茂哥做事的第四年。

之前说过，在这条街上，如果有人愿意当你的领路人，一切就变得容易了。当初打我的可怜人们只是尝到了点甜头，我现今有着他们接触不到的，大得多的靠山。

我本就挺能打的，经历的事多了经手的任务越来越紧要了，手段更是愈发狠绝老练。只是比以前缺了股劲，我开始惜命了。

家里有人等着，我不舍得去不管不顾不要命。好在时茂哥了解我的底细，知道我的命门，而且相较于后来的我，自然对被他带回来的人更为重视。知道秦禹现在离不了我，也就由我去了，没有让我走上升最快却也最险的那条路。

6  
事实证明我以前的矮小只是营养不良罢了，吃饱喝足的我向上窜得比谁都快。

有时我被秦禹搂住的时候，他毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜会蹭在我鼻翼边，痒嗖嗖的。挠得我忍不住在心里默念:秦禹小矮子，秦禹小矮子。好像这样就能宣泄我的躁动，我的炽热。

当时我还不明白有个词叫合适，只是觉得这个身高真是太可爱了，这个人浑身上下都太可爱了。

7  
刚住进家里的那一两年，我有个坏习惯。或许是源于过于缺乏而产生的补偿心态，我每次都不吃到撑不罢休。我知道这样不好，可就是无法说服自己停下来。

有次金秦禹实在忍不住，面带难色地咬着指甲，问我认不认识对街超市家的儿子表志勋。我没有应答，满心都在心疼他圆润的指头要被这样摧残。

"旻浩，你和他吃得一样多，要是也变猪猪了怎么办？"

整天都想些什么呢，这个人考虑问题的点怎么老这么与众不同。我握住蹭在他嘴边的大拇指。"什么怎么办，变猪猪了你就不要我了吗？"我佯装委屈。

其实我在外面也算是个挺有逻辑条理的一人，可在他面前总爱顺着他的话一起跳脱，想到什么，都不用过过脑也就说了。啊，轻松。

时茂哥对我俩挺无语的，经常冲我抱怨，在外面累得要死回家还要对着我俩幼稚鬼，可谓是极限职业——我们房东了。

秦禹伸手来揉我的肚子，我连忙吸气，出于一种莫名想示威的心态，我很想让他摸上来的时候，摸到的是我的腹肌。

没想到这次是秦禹这么快就把对话拉回了正轨。"变猪猪不会，但是你要是弄得自己胃难受，朝我哼哼唧唧的，你就给我小——心——点。"他每说一个字就往我肚皮上拍一下，带着点咬牙切齿的意味。

而我不一样。众所周知，腹肌这种东西，不明显没关系，拍拍就有了嘛。所以我解开了衬衫，大笑着问他，红了吗？秦禹。

我以为他会像以前一样掀开t恤，扬着头拿鼻孔瞧着我，一脸"你就是个弟弟"的表情。毕竟我的秦禹，从来就不带怂过。

结果他看了我一眼，走了。

走了？我狐疑地瞅了瞅自己的裸露在外的腹部，没什么不对啊？怎么走了？

8  
秦禹总爱穿着那件被洗得发白的灰色连帽衫，普普通通，却硬是在他身上衬出一股高中生一般的青春，让我时常混淆了我俩的岁数差。

我搭着他的肩，把他捉到镜子面前。"我们难道不是同龄人？"这哪里是个差了七岁的样子。

好像我第一次见他的时候，他就是这个样子了。

岁月只对你温柔吗？那我可真爱岁月。

连帽衫表面有着绒绒的触感，是洗了很多次的旧衣才独有的绵软。和被包裹在里的人一样柔和。噢，不对，还是有些不同的，这人带点小刺。

"是你太爱折腾头发和眉毛啦，老爷爷！"

你看，又在刺我了。

他是玫瑰吗？让人欲罢不能。

9  
秦禹这个人呀，别看他总是干干净净，一尘不染的，其实一身火药味。

火药味是字面上的意思。

也是我的痛点。

是别人告诉我的。

秦禹刚被带回来的时候，比我还惨。好不容易才捡回条命，精神状态也不太好。傻乎乎的，却意外的听话，让他干什么都听。

刘时茂去外地办事的那一阵，帮派正愁死了个给鼓捣炸药的人"打下手"的，没人愿意去接任赌命。就欺负他不懂，吃准他不知道怕的，把秦禹安排了去。

最疯的时候，直接套着定时炸弹背心就把他丢密设的地下室，让他剪断某根线，再偏离定位器设定的路线，试试还会不会炸。各种没必要的或是以前不敢做的测试都在他身上玩玩。

他也是命大，等到了刘时茂回来还是只活蹦乱跳的"小白鼠"。能够回归到原定正常只是有些风险的工作轨迹上。

做的时间长了，大家都夸他傻人有傻福，是处理弹药的那块料，对这些化工品没什么概念，别人会怯场手抖的地方，在他这都不是问题。胆大心细，好用得很。

只有我知道，他每每回到家就得先洗澡，然后把自己喷得香香的，好像一切都很平常，除去火药味儿，他还是那个看上去无忧无虑的金秦禹。

其实他都明白。

也会偷偷害怕。

最惊险的那天，秦禹哆嗦地抱着我说了那个很久没提到过的词。

"我们宝宝不能没有妈妈，那太可怜了。"

我惊魂未定。只是因为他的话，悲伤沉沉地拖住了我，我的心才没从嗓子眼里跳出来。

我是看不得他难过的，所以没有接他的话茬，而假意咳了咳，提醒他:是不是忘记了什么东西，比如称呼？

快来和我拌拌嘴吧，宝贝。

打起精神，之后想怎么说我都行。

秦禹本来埋着头靠在我的颈侧，听到我的话，直起身子，一双鹿眼水润清澈，是我最无法忘怀的光泽。

"我们旻浩不能没有秦禹。"

嗯，虽然我现在不是想让你说这个，但这句的确要认证。

旻浩不能没有秦禹。


End file.
